Patent Document 1 describes a forklift, which is an example of such an industrial vehicle.
The industrial vehicle of Patent Document 1 includes a counterweight at the rear side of the vehicle body to counterbalance a carried load. The counterweight includes an accommodation cavity extending in the lateral direction of the vehicle. The accommodation cavity accommodates a battery.